


Sharing

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Daemon Overwatch AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: //tagged violence due to McCree and River killing a rabbit., Alternate Universe - Daemons, Cooking for each other, Eventual Relationships, Fluff... I guess?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, though, River turns her head to regard the two of them, her olive eyes bright and alert despite the time. “Goodmorning,” She says, ears twitching and tail curling about her body as McCree looks over his shoulder.</p><p>The cowboy gives Hanzo a silent tip of his hat in greeting and the assassin returns the gesture with a quiet nod of his own.</p><p> </p><p>OR, Overwatch Daemon au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> More of this au, it's consuming me, send help. Unbeta'ed, sorry for any errors D:

Aiko curls around a large pillar, her large head hovering above Hanzo’s body as he settles in for a daily moment of contemplation. Her flowing, golden whiskers briefly obscure his vision as they both hear the soft clinking of metal spurs against the floor of the Overwatch tower. 

Dark eyes watch while Jesse toys with his poncho, holding the worn and somewhat tattered material close as he drapes it about his body. It’s early morning, several members still sleeping. McCree struck Hanzo as the type to sleep in, but here he is, up at the crack of dawn. He looks worried though, hair still a mess beneath that ridiculous hat and eyes dull. Perhaps he didn’t sleep well. Hanzo could sympathize.

His first night here was not easy. He tossed and turned in the large room they’d placed him in, Aiko laying curled up on the floor beside him, a large, padded comforter placed on the ground for her use. They would be living like this until Overwatch could set up a nicer room for them. Hanzo didn’t like it. The plain walls, barren of any emotions, had forced him to paint his own worries across his vision. Aiko stands out in the space, her blue scales glinting even in the darkness. His paranoia keeps them awake most of the night, Aiko’s red eyes focused on the door as if awaiting an attack and Hanzo’s hands were wrapped tight around his bow in preparation. 

They sleep more easily now, but they are still restless in this area. They constantly are prepared, body alert and mind racing to make tactics in case they are attacked.

He was not completely at ease here, he rarely ever was completely relaxed. Downfalls of being an assassin that had garnished all sorts of attraction. 

As they watch the cowboy poke about in a pouch on his belt, Aiko tenses and Hanzo holds his breath. They relax as McCree pulls out another half-smoked cigar, producing a lighter from somewhere on his person and lighting it up as he gazes out from the balcony that Aiko and Hanzo had claimed for the morning. 

The dragon turns her head towards the sound of pawed feet padding against the floor, growing slightly louder as the smart and quick canine trots onto the balcony. “Early today,” River yawns, flashing sharp fangs as she stretches her body out and shakes her multicolored fur about. She looks thinner without the armor circling about her torso, lighter too. Hanzo thinks that she can’t weigh more than fifty pounds. It’s almost funny, such a large man having a semi-small canine as his daemon. 

Strangely fitting, though, River only adds to the whole Western vibe that McCree has going for him.

The coyote seats herself beside Jesse, and the man habitually reaches a gloved hand to pat at her head, ruffling her ears fondly. For a while, the four of them sit in silence. Hanzo watches as the cigar smoke rises into the morning sky while McCree looks down at the trees in the front yard, their bark scarred from battle practices, but their limbs still steady and strong. Aiko stares at the gunslinger’s back, her red eyes eventually wandering to the coyote seated steadfast beside him. 

Finally, though, River turns her head to regard the two of them, her olive eyes bright and alert despite the time. “Goodmorning,” She says, ears twitching and tail curling about her body as McCree looks over his shoulder.

The cowboy gives Hanzo a silent tip of his hat in greeting and the assassin returns the gesture with a quiet nod of his own.

Aiko grins wide at the coyote, raising her head up to get a better look at the canine. “Pleasant day,” She says in return, scales shimmering as the sun finally touches the balcony without hindrance from the clouds overhead. River’s expressive eyes take in the dragon’s full appearance, her blue scales, the long tuft of yellow fur that ran from her head to her tail and those proud horns. She was a beauty, large and graceful, hidden power just waiting to be released from her elegant frame. 

The coyote’s ears flick and she turns to look back at the sky. McCree finally finishes his cigar, taking the stub and politely walking away from the balcony to find a trash bin instead of tossing it over the railing. Aiko lowers her head once more and nuzzles against Hanzo’s side, warm breath ghosting over the ink on his arm.

“They are also worried,” Hanzo starts, lifting a hand to Aiko’s cheek, patting at the scales there with his gloved shooting hand. 

The dragon gushes out another breath, whiskers floating on an invisible breeze as she nods in agreement. “We all await with baited breath.”

The two sat in silence once more, Aiko slowly uncoiling from the pillar and instead pressing her face into the fresh breeze that came through the balcony. Hanzo knows that she especially found comfort in the fresh air, her body much too large to be kept indoors for very long. Soon, he’d have to go out for a quick walk, stretch his legs.

Neither of them could remain idle for very long.

-:-

They weren’t the only ones who had left for a walk. On their way back, they find the coyote zipping through the tall grass chasing something out from the bush underfoot. Aiko hides in the trees by the tower, lowering her large body to the earth as Hanzo slips behind a large trunk to watch.

McCree is standing in the field with his gun in hand, the Peacemaker shining in the overhanging sun and his hat casting a shadow of his features, guarding his eyes from the glint of the light. The outlaw raises his weapon just as the River reaches the low cut grass and Hanzo finally understood.

They were hunting. 

A rabbit raced in front of River, the coyote closing in distance and opening her jaws for the awaiting meal. A gunshot rings out, a slight smack resounding in the area as River scoops up the now dead rabbit without missing a single beat. She loops back around to McCree, the now headless rabbit bouncing lifelessly between her jaws as she returns the kill to her other half. 

Jesse holds out his gloved hand after holstering his six-shooter, and River drops the rabbit into his palm easily. “Nice shot,” The coyote says softly, eyes drifting behind McCree to the forest and her ears pricking up. 

“Thanks,” He returns while checking the rabbit over. It had been well fed, it was heavy and plump in his hands. Blood still seeped between the beheaded spinal cord, dripping onto his gloved hand as he looked it over for anything that would spoil the meat. He tenses slightly as River lurches to her feet once more, his bloodied hand going to his revolver while his metal hand holds tight to the rabbit's hind legs.

“An excellent shot,” Aiko announces, revealing herself from the darkness of the trees as she drifted above the grass. It was slightly unnerving to see such a large beast hardly touch the ground, her tail gently swaying through the tall, tanned grass as Hanzo follows beside her. “But why kill a rabbit?” The dragon asks, tilting her head curiously to regard the deceased creature in McCree’s clutches.

The cowboy lets his gloved hand fall to his side, loosening his posture as he notices that Hanzo’s weapon is still locked onto his back. “Ever hear of rabbit stew?” He asks finally, crouching down and setting the rabbit on the grass.

Hanzo watches from over McCree’s shoulder as the man pulls out a small blade, the cowboy only pausing to mumble a thankful prayer under his breath before setting out to gut the rabbit. They all knew that prey must be properly gutted so it didn’t spoil the meat. The rabbit was still in season, the leftover chill from winter still clinging around, but spring was in full bloom around them. 

“Rabbit stew?” Hanzo mutters, lips curling in disgust as he watches while McCree holds up most of the rabbit’s guts and River opens her mouth. The coyote slurps up the bloody mess like it was a  _ treat _ , licking her chops afterward and wagging her tail for a childish moment.

Aiko thought it was very cute.

Jesse wipes the blade clean on his chaps, the leather looking stained with much more than blood. Oil, dirt, gas,  _ really _ \- it was anybody’s guess. 

River looks at Hanzo, tongue slipping back into her mouth before she springs to her feet. “Rabbit stew, the best of the west,” She grins toothily at her own statement and Aiko lets out an amused rumble even if Hanzo looks a bit confused.

“I have had rabbit stew before. Though I think we have different variations of the meal,” He finally clarifies, crossing his arms as he watches McCree stand to full height.

“Yeah?” The cowboy pauses, making sure he has a good grip of the rabbit’s hind legs as he lets the blood drip out of the corpse. “Maybe we ought to share, ya know, the food or somethin’.” He gestures vaguely with his robotic hand, lips curling into a carefree smile. He looked much livelier than he had this morning.

“Share?” Hanzo inquires, head tipping to the side and eyes narrowing inquisitively. Aiko also stares at him, her red eyes deep and hopeful.

McCree sighs, placing his metal hand on his hip as he shifted his stance. “You said we have different variations, yeah? Let’s do a swap. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Ah,” The assassin lets his lips quirk into a slight smirk. “An exchange of culture?”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that,” Jesse says evenly, his gruff voice dwindling into a drawl as Hanzo nods in agreement after only a moment's hesitation.

He didn’t cook regularly, but he was sure that he could create a simple stew. “Allow me to gather the needed materials. We’ll plan dinner for tonight,” Hanzo asserts easily, although he is surprised to see McCree nodding right along with him.

“Balcony?” The cowboy asks, and Aiko answers his question with a large nod, having enjoyed her space up there. “It’s a date then,” The taller man replies, offering them a slight nod before he turns and walks through the grass, headed back towards the Overwatch tower. 

River chuffs and follows beside him, looking almost hidden in the tall grass as only her ears stuck up from it. Aiko watches them go, ensuring that they are out of earshot before bumping Hanzo with her muzzle. 

“It’s a date,” She says with a wide, toothed grin.

The assassin’s face lights up in redness once he realizes the innocent implications of it all, probably  _ unintentional _ on McCree’s part, and he gives Aiko a grumpy shove in her side. The dragon doesn't move, merely rumbles happily and swishes her tail through the tall grass. 

“Hush,” Hanzo grumbles, reaching up to grab his bow and notch an arrow, preparing himself for a hunt. “Let us hunt for another rabbit.”

Aiko gives another amused rumble before nodding and slowly raising up towards the tree, allowing herself to channel into the nature around them in hopes of zeroing in on a small, frantic heartbeat.

-:-

McCree’s dish is thick, brown in color and somewhat gritty in texture. Hanzo can taste the rabbit meat, seasoned and melting on his tongue, and several stronger hints of potato cut into the broth. Although, the actual liquid of the soup tasted more like gravy, but thinner. He was pleasantly surprised to find diced mushrooms, celery and even carrots thrown in, soft and flavorful between his teeth and he munched down on the soup.

“Good?” McCree ventures finally, sitting cross-legged across from the assassin with his trademark hat perched atop his knee. The kneeling assassin nods, shifting where he sat somewhat before sending McCree an assuring nod.

“Surprisingly good. I didn’t realize I was speaking to a chef,” He raises a brow curiously, trying to keep his expression neutral.

The cowboy’s face heated up at the compliment and he rubbed the back of his neck with a warm chuckle. “I ain’t no chef. The only thing I can actually cook is this here stew.” 

River lets out a yip of laughter, her head was thrown back as she lays beside the outlaw. “He’s  _ not _ joking.”

Aiko let her tongue roam over the last of Hanzo’s dish, rumbling with delight even if the assassin elbow’s her massive side for stealing what was left of the meal. She’d already had her own bowl, McCree having been thoughtful enough to provide an extra bowl for his daemon. Hanzo thought that the outlaw would forget, but he’d been proven wrong. 

Jesse was a sharp thinker, a fighter. A survivor. Hanzo reminds himself not to underestimate the man, thinking back on the one shot that shattered the rabbit’s head into pieces in the flight of a full run. It was impressive and telling. McCree was skilled.

Hanzo reaches over to the side of the table to pull his tray forwards, uncovering the dishes and revealing a dish rich in scents, presentation, and flavor.

A bed of finely diced celery, peppers, carrots and even onions lie underneath several mouthwatering mounds of rabbit chunks. The meat has been seasoned with sake, sprinkled with breadcrumbs and cooked to perfection under a low heat. It’s less of a stew and more of a grand meal. 

“Now there’s a mighty fine meal,” McCree says, gesturing towards the bowls that have been carefully prepared. A green herb nestled on the side of the bowls to add flavor and a last wish of presentation. 

Hanzo can’t stop the smile that twitches onto his face. He looks to the side, offering a pointing finger towards Aiko. “She’s also a great cook. You’d never believe it, but,” He gives McCree a sly grin, “Dragons have great tastes.” 

“Sure they do,” The Outlaw grins again, flashing a toothy grin as he pulls a bowl towards him, waiting until Hanzo takes another bowl - thus leaving one waiting under the tray.

Hanzo motions towards the coyote curled up against McCree and River’s ears perk up happily, her mouth already open and drooling. “Thank you,” The canine says, wiggling forwards to press her nose into the dish and start gobbling down the meal greedily. 

McCree and her eat fast, something that they could never shake from their years of being on the run and under the radar. Hanzo could relate. Sitting down for a good meal and savoring the flavor was never an option while he was wanted by so many clans and businessmen alike. It wasn’t exactly easy to blend in with Aiko looming over him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The outlaw let out a thankful groan at the taste of the food. “And you’re callin’  _ me _ a good chef? This deserves to be in a restaurant, partner,” McCree says between a mouthful and Hanzo gives a slight smile. 

It wasn’t polite to talk with your mouth full, but Hanzo would let it slide this time. 

“Thank you,” He says while bowing his head, cheeks slightly flushed. He smiles to himself before picking up his own bowl to begin eating at a slower pace. By the time he’s halfway through, River was lapping up the remains of her bowl and then turning to McCree’s bowl to ensure that not even a  _ drop _ of the fantastic meal wasn’t wasted. 

Although they had both made small dishes, working only off one rabbit, Hanzo felt stuffed. He ended up passing the remains of his dish to Aiko, to slurped a tongue in and pulled the food into her awaiting mouth easily. 

McCree leaned back, a hand over his belly as he patted at his chest plate. “ _Oohf_ , I ate too much,” He says while grinning wide and collecting his dishes. Hanzo goes to help him, but the outlaw waves him off. “I got clean up duty this time.” He assures, sending the assassin a lopsided grin.

“This time?” Hanzo repeats, gaze focused on that strangely compelling grin. 

“Yeah,” The smile fades and McCree shrugs, seeming to become self-conscious all of a sudden. “Thought  _ maybe _ you’d like to do this again?” There’s a hopeful lit to his voice, one that Hanzo cannot ignore.

With a nod, Hanzo moves to his feet, gathering up dishes and piling them onto the two respective trays. “Of course, that would be delightful.” The assassin feels compelled to help clean, “But I must request that we share the  _ clean up duty, _ as we have shared a good meal.”

McCree lights up again, brown eyes positively glowing with joy and lips spread into a wide grin. “Sure thing, partner.”

After being alone for so long, everyone was glad for the company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aweee, they're so adorable, acting all domestic and shit. 
> 
> I'm slowly getting the hang of their characters. Aiko and River are really fun to write, I love them. Hoping to add more characters next go! 
> 
> Please leave any daemon suggestions for the Overwatch team in the comments! Here's what I'm working with so far for notes...  
> Junkrat - A large, white rat.  
> Roadhog - Tusked, large boar.  
> Tracer - something small... a rodent perhaps? Something that fits into her jacket and is hyper like she is. Help!  
> Windowmaker - 'seperated' from her daemon...  
> Reaper - uhm... a raven?? (What if it's name was Nevermore lmao)  
> Mercy - A falcon that can keep an eye on teammates above ground, directing her when an ally is down and in need of aid.  
> Winston - does not have a daemon. 
> 
> Anybody else... I haven't got that far! Suggestions wanted :D
> 
> Also, here are Hanzo's and McCree's daemon references I use while writing:  
> Aiko: [HERE](http://gamona-images.de/690579/3e5d7e794feba6fb3cbc2516e7007296.jpg) (please note that she is not THAT large, she's roughly about a little under half of that size? Still HUGE and terrifying when need be, but she's pretty chill. She likes to coddle Hanzo and rest her head on him, so she's not really as large as the image makes it look like lol.  
> River: [HERE](http://i.cbc.ca/1.3317982.1447439912!/fileImage/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/16x9_620/coyote-bounties.jpg) (River is so pretty ;__;)
> 
> I hope you liked this longer 'drabble'. I did not mean for it to get so long. I hope it wasn't boring... :C


End file.
